Pretty Noose
by Fatal-Love
Summary: ONESHOT[AU Shotacon. Disturbing. Dark.]Axel finds himself infatuated with his soon to be dead prince.


•**Pretty Noose•**

_I caught the moon today  
Pick it up  
And throw it away all right_

Ugly shadows filled the room as hazed light from outside streetlights trickled in from the cheap curtains in ribbons of tainted yellow. There in my dulled gaze was the apple of my eye. The light hit his bare back just beautifully, highlighting the valleys and rifts of his skin and the wrinkles of the now cum caked sheets that lay on his hips down with a gold glow. Then there was my favorite part, his luxurious hair that was purer than moon shine it's self, was disheveled and tangled, making his perfect tresses not so perfect anymore. I can't help but stare as he lays belly down, breathing raggedly as his aquamarine eyes flutter tiredly under steel lashes.

He's so damn beautiful. It's such a shame that this was a one night thing. I reach over and drag his warm body closer, carelessly marring his pretty flesh with (more) crescent marks. He grumbles and moves closer, reluctantly kissing my chin with a less than enthusiastic glance. I know he's tired, three hours is pretty long for fucking, even for me. We met just today actually, but I've known him over the Internet for two weeks.

He told me he wanted to die and would like to meet me before he did kill himself. I, of course had no objections, he was beautiful and I would have been a fool not to come. The boy named Riku (which just rolls off the tongue so _perfectly_), sighed and pushed himself up out of my weak grip. I watched as he stumbled off the bed (with much less grace he had when I met him at 9:00), and searched for his jeans in the darkness.

_Eat the fruit  
And kiss the snake goodnight  
Common ruse dirty face  
Pretty noose is pretty hate_

Personally, it seemed the boy was a bit uneasy with the darkness of night. Though he looked best in black, it seemed to get to him. The shadows that is, he would look over his shoulder when I dragged him from my car like someone was watching him. I think he was just nervous. Ah, he found those jeans that had put up such a struggled when I tried to get them off (he had ended up assisting me in their removal). I grin at the thought and rest my chin on my bruised knuckles, blowing a piece of un-gelled vermilion hair away from my apple green eyes. Riku walks over and kneels before me, like a peasant before his king. His face is close, those elegant jade eyes dancing over my face and focusing on my lips and tattoos, his favorite parts about me.

"I'm glad that your here, I don't think I could have done this alone." He murmurs in a soft and whimsical voice that makes my head spin. I chuckle and kiss his forehead tenderly, making him shudder at the touch of my 'God-like' lips as he said earlier.

"Remind me kid, why is it that you want to do this in the first place?" I say with a slight grin as he twitches. His hands by my elbows grip the beaten sheets with anger (or is it pain?). I know he doesn't want to say it, but reluctant attitudes never stop me. He takes a shaky breath and stares up at me with pseudo hatred, I can already read him like a book covered in thin paper lies that fool everyone else, but not me. Riku falls back on his adorable rump and tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear. The boy takes in a breath from his stomach, his muscles expanding as the lungs hidden in his white rib cages expand and shrink and inhale and exhale in a pretty gore pattern.

_And I don't like  
What you got me hanging from_

"I'm in love," The boy says spitefully,"-with a boy. My mother hates me for it; she disowned me and shoved me out of my home and away from him, **Sora.**" I can feel my heart sink slightly for this kid, he's only sixteen (five years younger than me if you're wondering) and it seems his life is just as screwed up as mine. "He's beautiful, muddy hair, tan skin, and stunning eyes that are too blue to be matched by topaz or sapphires." A small smile tugs at his face. Which in the three hours I've known Riku, is special. He must really like this Sora kid. "I think he liked me." I blink my feline eyes curiously.

"Liked?" I ask as I rest my chin on my folded arms. The silver haloed boy nods and licks his lips nervously.

"He died a bit after my mom kicked me out. We were meeting secretly and acting like we were in love." Riku says as his hair comes loose from his ear and tickles his pale cheek like dove feathers. "Three days after, he was found in a bloody mess surrounded by shards of glass from his bathroom mirror. His body was found in a very Jack the Ripper victim state. That's what his brother told me at least." The boy finishes as he finally looks up to meet my sympathetic gaze.

_The wooden stake  
This thing has got me on  
Diamond rope silver chain  
Pretty noose is pretty pain_

"Man, I feel for ya. There's a lot of shit in your life." I say as I reach out my hands to pull him into a hug at the end of the worn bed. I feel him nod and sigh against my neck before kissing me with those pretty oeillet flower lips. I smile and pull away; shifting so I can hold reach over the side of the bed and pull a black bag from the dresser's side. "Are ready to kiss me and Sora good bye, lover boy?" I whisper as I extract a knife, gloves, and rope. Riku's eyes glance up and he stifles a chuckle. I finger a few pictures of him I took in the hours I've known him, to reassure myself that I will not forget him.

"When I get to heaven, hell or whatever the fuck is out there, I tell Sora about you." I grin as Riku speaks; hearing the last few words that will ever roll out from that long pale throat is certainly an honor. I am kneeling on the bed as Riku stands, no longer a peasant but a handsome and noble prince. I chuckle to myself, 'then that must make me the evil warlock.' The boy pokes and prods for a beam that would hold his weight. When he finds one, he drags a chair across the wooden floor with a shrill harpee screech and sets it under the thick wooden length with a thump. I watch him as his delicious muscles crease under the dull light and as his face glances to me in a ghastly glow. My heart thumps wildly against my chest as we stare for a moment in unreal anxiety. I am going to help kill this boy, this fairytale prince that is broken by his past. I grin and give the rope as sharp snap and set it down to pad over to him. I am going to make him **beautiful**.

I stride over with my gloves already on and sit in the chair, facing backwards so my face his above his stomach. I kiss it teasingly with my eyes closed making him laugh coldly and press his fingers behind my neck. We stay like that for a bit, so I can absorb his scent and last moments, minutes, and seconds of his beating heart and life. A thump from the other room breaks us from our trance and he lets his fingers fall to his side as my eyelashes flutter open, tickling him again. An uncharacteristically warm smile is on his face as I stand and fetch my supplies. I can hear him move as I gather the knife and rope with cat-like grace; he steals a bed sheet and moves back behind me. A red glow comes from the corner of my eye. I turn to find Riku seated by a desk, waiting for me as if he read my mind. I grin and strut over as he moves and lets me sit with the worn sheets around me.

_And I don't like  
What you got me hanging from  
I don't care what you got  
I don't care what you need_

"Just my name right?" Riku asks unsure as he picks up my thin and smooth bladed weapon, admiring it in the red glow of the sex light as it gave off a pink haze. I nod dully as he prods at my body, touching each name engraved in my hot skin. "You killed all these people, right?" Another question I answer with a weak nod, I feel sick and slightly guilty for killing this gorgeous creature. I grip my seat as the boys looks up with his mouth open to ask yet another question, but doesn't; those eyes are **_gorgeous_** (I can't help but love them). I smile faintly and already know what he's going ask, because I can already read his mind. "They were suicidal in the first place, so I helped them; it's not really murder if they want to die." I say with a glimmer of reminiscence as the silver haired boy stops his looking and smiles. He _knows_ I'm using him but he doesn't care, I'm pleased. Ah yes, mostly love torn and guilty people are those who ask for my help. Prostitutes, murderers, and many more. This is the second time I killed a kid; the first was a kid named Zexion. He wasn't nearly as beautiful though. I make them love me before they die; they all do anyways. No matter what age or sex, they love me, and I fucking feed off of it. It's their last hope before their death; though I _never_ feel the same way. I grin to myself; I am going to make Riku love **me.**

Riku finds a place, just below my heart. First he kisses it and teases the area with the cool touch of the blade, making me smile at his affections. "I am going to take your heart." The silver haired boy says with a glum expression as his breath ghosts over my skin sinfully. I wince mentally, he's supposed to love me but ah well, he looks so beautiful now, and I don't care. Slowly he begins to cut into my body, dragging the nose of the blade along in beautiful deep letters that sting sharply; but I show no pain. I **don't** want him to stop. Blood dribbles from the wet cuts and is soon wiped away by the sheet at my side, forever staining it with my red lust. I can tell this boy is entranced with this, he's watching my red tinted flesh with fascination as he carves carefully into me since he can't fix a mistake. When he finishes, I let out a breath of relief as the after sting settles in. I glance down to see his name is pretty letters with a crown above the 'R'; I laugh at his signature seeing his pride in it. Riku grins at his handy work and wipes the blade clean before grabbing my hair and pulling me down to kiss him. He's so demanding, just like a mud-caked toddler. I belong to him now, my dear little fair haired prince.

"Are you ready for the gallows, my prince?" I snicker as he smiles into my neck, he smells like jasmine lilies and blueberries, a scent I cannot forget even for a moment. Riku mumbles a yes as he walks towards the chair with the rope in hand. I'm going to watch as he assures his own death, knotting the rope as his back muscles strain. It's a gloomy thought, suicide that is, but Riku is kind of a gloomy kid. I can still see dark marks on his body from my loving abuse, I tore at his body and he told me he loved it. Such a little Masochist. Riku yanks at the rope and sees that it stays strong and the noose is perfectly tied. I lick my lips anxiously, this is the first time I killed something so damn pretty and I'm fucking excited. I walked over and we exchange one last heart stopping kiss, making my body shiver in delight and his name under my heart burn. Such a waste, such a waste...I think to myself as I fist his hair one last time, kiss those bruised lips and eyelids one last time, and feel him hug/love/touch me one final time. I watch as he climbs the chair, a prince climbing his throne like earlier, when Riku climbed my body and loved/rode me relentlessly. He placed that noose around his neck with delicacy as if he was putting on a rosary. He gulps visibly, and fists his hands at his sides.

"Do you love me?" The twilight haired boy asks with a thin smile, as his emerald eyes fixate on me at his side. I shudder under his mature gaze and kiss his bare stomach lovingly. I'm nervous and my heart squeezes, wanting to love, hold, and kiss him forever. "I believe you know that answer, my pretty china doll." I whisper before sliding my hands across the cold surface of the chair and pulling it away fast and noisily with a strong side step. Under my emerald gaze, his body struggles and gasps for air desperately in choked breaths, his eyes bulging slightly as his arms stay at his side in a disciplined manner as if to remind him he wants to die. And just before that last flicker of life fades, I say. "I love you, Riku, more than life it's self." The irony of my words make me even laugh as his eyes close, losing their brilliance of aquamarine oceans as matted silver lashes engulf them like a light eclipse. I can only stifle back a whimper when I see his lips. Those angelic lips are smiling for me, even in death. I'm infatuated with my dead prince.

_I don't want anything  
And I don't like what  
You got me hanging from_

An hour later and miles away, I find myself in an abandoned field with Riku's corpse on my blood and cum stained sheets with golden straw underneath him. His throne is an ashen boulder under the honorable gaze of the moon that pours its light down on him. His hair shines with an unmatched luster in the cold fall air, and I stand over him with a smile. His body is beautiful, I could look at it forever, but I don't and look at the time on my cell phone. The time is 1:10, one more minute before I will burn his body and the evidence of my help, I think as I tuck the tiny device in my bag. This is all part of the boy's plan, though it is a bit ridiculous for me to do this isn't it? But then again, it's ridiculous to love a boy you've known for three living hours. I grin and tug my hood down over my fire red hair as I light my bundle of dried grass, watching as the flames spread greedily to the blades. With one last loving peck on his cold cheek, I place the burning grass down and watch as it eats his dead body in an explosion of flame. I step back in awe of the sight; it really is such a beautiful way to go. It's exactly 1:11, perfect timing for my perfect lover and prince.

"Say hi to your lover for me, babe. You're too perfect for this world any way." My mouth speaks on its own as I wipe an imaginary tear from my eyes and grin stupidly; it feels good to watch him burn, the only beckon of light in this damn world. This is something him and I can share, our dirty little secret of his death. No one cares any way; he didn't have any friends right? I hold the black bag at my side gently; in it is Riku's lovely noose and pictures of him and me. I'm happy, now I have my china-doll prince with me.

**_Forever._**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this seemed a bit long, I was on a roll. This is my first songfic too (EW, cliche) but I'm pleased with it. I don't like this pairing, but it seemed perfect at the time, since it seems dark (LIKERIKUMARLY). I would appreciate a review or critique, thank you. edited slightly. 


End file.
